


Dates After Death

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32
Summary: Some of the times Alex and Willie "hung out" (went on dates) after meeting but before going to the Hollywood Ghost Club
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Dates After Death

The day after they met Alex poofed back to the Hollywood street where he had first run into Willie. 

Alex wasn’t sure if he’d show up at all and even if he did, Alex didn’t expect to run into him right away. So he started to wander, taking in all the people in costumes or as Willie had called them yesterday ‘Cosplayers’ and hoped he’d find him before he had to get back to the garage.

He saw a decent amount of superheroes... he assumed anyways - he didn’t recognize all the characters but the style definitely said _comics_ (his sister had been really into them). 

He saw some dressed up as famous people like Marilyn Monroe (maybe the same one as yesterday? He hadn’t really been paying much attention to her). 

Lots of Disney characters like Tinkerbell and Cinderella plus a girl in a blue sparkly dress that just screamedDisney. 

There were also a lot of tourists with cameras around their necks. 

Alex still didn’t like it when “lifers” passed through him. He avoided all the cosplayers and tourists as best he could on a crowded street filled with people who couldn’t see him while also keeping an eye out for Willie.

As he worked to avoid all the people coming at him, he heard the squeak of a sudden stop of wheels behind him and an arm drop over his shoulder.

“Hotdog!”

Alex turned without pulling away and beamed at him. 

“Willie! I was looking for you!”

Willie grinned, “You were?”

Alex felt himself short-circuit as Willie took his arm away to turn fully toward him but trailed his hand diagonally down Alex’s back first, brushing their hands together briefly. 

“Ye-yeah.”

“Cool.”

Willie then grabbed Alex’s wrist and started dragging Alex behind him. 

“Um, where are we going?”

Willie grinned over his shoulder.

“You’ll see!”

‘You’ll see’ turned out to mean going to and sitting on top of the Hollywood sign. 

Alex pretended he hadn’t seen all the ‘no trespassing’ signs. He figured there _probably_ wasn’t a ghost police force enforcing the "lifer's" rules. 

Willie pulled out a phone like the one Julie had and as they lounged Willie played Alex some of his favorite songs from the past couple of decades. 

Alex liked the songs Willie showed him but honestly- Alex was pretty distracted by the way the sunlight made Willie’s eyes shimmer and his skin glow to really take the songs in.

He’d try to look them back up on Julie’s phone later when he could concentrate.

Willie let the playlist go on but he placed the phone down and stood up and extended a hand to Alex. 

Alex blinked up at him. 

“Come on, hotdog, dance with me!”

He was sure his cheeks were burning red but didn’t hesitate further and took Willie’s hand.

The beat of the first song was fun and quick and quirky. Willie got them started, showing Alex some new moves. 

In a moment of bravery, Alex reached out and took Willie’s hand and began spinning them around, pulling them apart and coming back together, connected at their hands. They were grinning so big their cheeks hurt, laughing till they were breathless. 

The next song was slower and Alex took the lead, with only their hands touching, still, he spun Willie around and then let one of his hands go and spun him again. Then he pulled away, just enough where he could spin himself, using their connection for balance and kicking his leg out and high. Then he brought his leg back to himself, spun again, this time landing against Willie’s chest. Their hands still holding on to the other’s, Willie’s open hand came to rest on Alex’s mid-back and Alex’s on Willie's shoulder. 

Willie swayed them back and forth for a few beats, smiling softly at him.

“So drums _and_ dance, huh?”

“Yeah… My parents approved of me playing the drums but not me dancing so my sister’s dance teacher used to let me sneak into one of her older students' classes.”

Alex spun Willie back out as the beat picked up again and then Willie grabbed both of his hands and twirled them around under their joint hands. 

“Well, she obviously taught you well…”

Willie bit his lip, and Alex thought the hesitation… was weird on someone so confident.

“They didn’t approve though?”

“Nah, they uh were pretty religious and weren’t too happy with anything that outwardly labeled me as ‘gay’, ya know? And for boys - dancing was too on the nose.”

Willie frowned, “I’m sorry man, that sucks.”

“Yeah, but my sister was pretty supportive and loved that we could dance together. And my bandmates were all really cool about it. They accepted me without _any_ hesitation. They’d even get me tickets to dance shows and go with me to show that they loved me.”

“That’s awesome!” 

Willie’s voice softened as he told Alex seriously, “I’m glad you had them to support you and your interests.”

“Me too, I definitely got lucky… how about you? Did your parents approve of your skateboarding?”

Willie’s smile was bittersweet like he was remembering happy memories that were just out of reach.

“Yeah man, my parents were hippies so they didn’t care what I did as long as it didn’t hurt anyone else doing it. And they believed that love was like the most important thing in the world, so they didn’t really care when I came out, as long as I didn’t fall for anyone who was like ‘part of the machine’ or whatever.” 

Alex smiled at him.

“That’s good, that they were accepting.”

“Yeah. I check on them now and again, they’re still fighting for gay rights and everything.”

Alex felt himself falter. 

“You okay, hotdog?”

Alex wrinkled his nose at him.

“Yeah, I just haven’t tried checking up on my parents. Reggie tried but couldn’t find them and Luke visits his all the time, I’ve just been too afraid, you know?”

Alex felt shame as he admitted this and looked down at their stilled feet. 

“Hey, there’s no rush- you gotta do what’s best for you, whether that means visiting them tomorrow, a year from now, or never.” 

Alex looked up and into Willie’s eyes. He saw acceptance and understanding and for a moment, his anxiety was silent. 

Willie got them to move again when a new song started playing. 

“So tell me more about your bandmates.” 

“Luke’s our head man I guess, he’s kinda like the leader, and he's super ambitious and he gets really caught up in the music and performing and can totally lose sight of everything else. But he’s also really protective of the people he loves and will forget everything, _including_ music, to fight for them. After I came out there was this kid who bullied me a lot and Luke got sick of it and punched him! He broke two of his fingers and he couldn’t play guitar for like a month!”

“And the bully?” Willie inquired.

Alex shook his head, trying to hide his grin, “Broken nose, didn’t really heal right.”

Willie laughed, “Well, he deserved it.”

“When you two meet, don’t tell him you approved, it’ll only encourage him.”

“W _hen_ we meet?” 

Alex flushed _again_. 

“Uh yeah if you want?”

“That would be nice, yeah.”

“Cool.”

Alex then moved the conversation on to Reggie.

“So Reggie on the other hand, is more of a go with the flow type, like for real. When we were alive, he’d scare me half to death, because he had like no self-preservation skills! But he’s actually really intelligent, like academically and emotionally- just super dumb common-sense wise. It was frustrating but endearing. He’s also really protective but more like ‘I’m gonna block whose ever coming for you from getting anywhere near you’ kind of protective rather than Luke who-”

“Punches people?”

Alex snorted involuntarily, “Yeah.” 

Willie grinned in clear amusement.

“They seem like fun, I look forward to meeting them.”

“The only thing I can guarantee is that the introduction will not be boring.” 

“Good, I tend to avoid boring.”

“This is only our second meeting and that doesn’t surprise me at all.”

Willie’s smile was bright and Alex was overwhelmed by the beauty of it.

Over an hour passed with them dancing, laughing, and sharing stories but all good things must come to an end even if only temporarily.

“We should um make a plan to meet up again, I realize I got lucky running into you today.” 

“There’s a great skatepark I know! I’ll show it to you, we can meet there tomorrow!”

And so they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long passed between their first meeting and when the Phantoms go to the club so I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write but if you guys have any ideas please let me know! :D


End file.
